


Immeasurably Deep

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: 'Is it a warm "something"? Or is it cold? Whatever it is, it's immeasurably deep.'A small post ch.9 scene between the courtyard and the justice minister's office. One shared moment in this hell of a night





	Immeasurably Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> For laughingpineapple for who this wouldn't exist without. Based on this [lovely artwork](http://laughingmango.tumblr.com/post/110934344105)

They’d stopped. The courtyard was behind them and Jowd found himself wondering again why Cabanela didn’t just march him right back into the prison. He turned to glance at the Inspector. Not enough of an audience for the ‘big shooow’ there, eh?

“A much longer walk along death row than I was expecting,” he said lightly.

Further words and questions died on his lips as Cabanela’s expression hardened and he suddenly reached out to yank Jowd forward, his hands clenching tight around his collar. That was one way to maintain his hold, if unorthodox—wouldn’t handcuffs be more suitable, old friend?

_Why was the downward turn to his mouth suddenly painful to see?_

Or perhaps throttling was the answer, Jowd thought mildly as Cabanela pushed him back and his hands slid back to cup his face. That would certainly speed things up. Very efficient, partner. And yet… and yet Jowd found himself looking away, unable to face those piercing eyes in a fierce glare that threatened to burn holes through his carefully constructed walls. Unable to face that set in his jaw, too determined for this.

But this was fair, this was better. Let him be angry, let him hate him. It would be easier on all of them. Hadn’t he succeeded in driving him away? After all, only pure chance brought them together again. Get it over with, Inspector.

Maybe the watch wasn’t anything after all and—and his mind went blank as his blackboard as Cabanela surged forward and pressed his lips over his.

He froze and stiffened as a very different shock from what he’d been expecting all night coursed through him. The strength of Cabanela’s hold took on a different threat, yet one Jowd found himself willing to succumb to, as he leaned forward and returned the kiss in an old act that felt alien and right. His hands rose to rest over Cabanela’s waist to hold him closer and remind himself that he was here. To feel life, to feel alive one last time.

There were more meanings in every action than Jowd dared touch, but for this one moment let the layers of lies and secrecy fall away. Let them run. For this one moment before reality caught up maybe they could just… be.


End file.
